It's Your Call Part 1
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Another alternate pairing fic. You'll be surprised...
1. It's Your Call 1

****

It's Your Call

__

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Trowa never expected to see her again, never expected that she'd still be alive, but here she was. Midii Une, the first girl he met and made friends with. At least, it sure felt like he made friends with her. Everyone in his unit never to spend time with a little kid like him. 

"So, aren't you going to let me in?" Midii Une asked. "You don't have to. I know this might not be easy on you. If you want me to go, I'll go." She turned to leave.

"No, wait," Trowa grabbed her arm, "it's okay. You were just the last person I expected to see. Here come in. My sister's out right now." He let her in. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, No-Name."

"It's Trowa."

Midii smiled and sat down.

"You, uhh, want anything?" Trowa pointed to the fridge and went toward it. "Soda, water?"

"Ice water will be fine."

Trowa took a glass from the cabinet and an ice tray from the freezer and put some ice cubes the glass. He put the tray back in the freezer and poured water from the faucet. Trowa was bad at not refilling the ice tray before putting it back in. But Catherine didn't yell at him for it. She felt angry at herself. They lived in a small apartment with hardly anything. If she had enough money, they would have a refrigerator that had a part where they could get their water and ice, crushed or cubed.

"Here you go," Trowa said, handing her the glass.

"Thanks, Trowa," Midii said.

"So tell me," Trowa sat in the seat across from her, "how did you find me? And why were you looking for me anyway?"

"You have to ask?" Midii demanded, setting her glass down. "Trowa, since you left me on that cold, windy day, I promised myself I'll find you and I looked all over the place. I wouldn't stop looking until I found you. Then I learned about the five gundam pilots. I saw your face on the news."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you and your sister at the circus last week. I followed you home."

"What?!" he gasped.

"But when I saw where you lived I left." She told him. "I didn't want to talk to you until the time was right"

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"The apartments down the block," she replied. "Trowa, I want to apologize for putting you in danger all those years ago. I hope you can forgive me, but I'll understand if you can't. It's your call." Midii stood up. "Well, I said what I needed to say and I'll leave now."

"Wait, Midii," he stood up and took her hand. "You just got here. Do you want to meet my sister? She'll be home soon,"

The door opened.

"Here she is," Trowa told her, "hi sis!"

"Hi Trowa," Catherine walked in carrying a paper sack. Trowa took it from her hands and set it down on the shelf. "Oh, I see you have company."

"This is Midii."

"Hi, Midii. I'm Catherine, Trowa's sister." Catherine said pleasantly. "How do you know Trowa?"

"We're old friends," Midii mumbled. "I must be going." She let herself out.

"Nice girl, how did you meet her?" Catherine asked.

"Remember when I was working in that mercenary unit when I was ten?" Trowa asked.

"Yes."

"That's where I met Midii. She was a spy."

"A spy!?" Catherine shouted. "Why the hell was she here?"

"To apologize. She nearly got me killed."

They didn't know Midii was outside listening to their conversation. She put her ear near to the door. _He'll never forgive me…_

"Trowa, I want you to stay away from that girl," Catherine ordered. "She's dangerous."

"She didn't mean to get me in trouble," Trowa said, "she didn't want to be a spy in the first place." Trowa crossed his arms, "she was the closest thing I had to a friend."

"Can you forgive her for what she did?" Catherine asked.

Trowa was quiet for a while, "I think so. She seemed really sorry about it." He thought hard for a moment, "yes, I think I can forgive her. I've been wondering about Midii. Since the day we met I wasn't able to put her out of my mind."

"You can't be serious!" Catherine cried. "She almost killed you!"

Midii gasped and stepped away from the door. She couldn't hear another word from Catherine's mouth. She sounded so angry. Keeping her tears under control, she ran down the hall and left.

"Cathy, she didn't mean to do it," Trowa said, "and Quatre didn't mean to kill me either. It was all an accident. How was Quatre supposed to know that the Wing Zero was equipped with a dangerous system? How was Midii supposed to know that I was going to find her?"

"Trowa," Catherine muttered. 

"Midii was the first girl that made a difference in my life until I met you, Catherine. And Quatre's my best friend. They both mean a lot to me."

"They both almost got you killed and I'll never forgive them for it!" Catherine shouted.

"Catherine, it's not your call." Trowa said, "it's mine. It's my problem. They weren't after you. They weren't even after me. It was just a horrible accident. I was able to forgive Quatre and I'm able forgive Midii."

"I can't believe this." Catherine turned to her room, "fine do what you want. I'm only trying to take care of you like a big sister should, but I can see you don't need me!" Catherine slammed her door.

Trowa sighed and turned to the coat closet. He picked up his coat, put his hands through the sleeves and left. He had to go for a walk. He had to clear his head. _I'll talk to Quatre. That's what I'll do._ Trowa thought. _After all, he's my best friend._

Trowa walked through the snow and to Quatre's large mansion. He had at least one of them on each colony and Earth, or at least a condo. The one on Earth was the biggest mansion. He had a special place to live so he would never have to call a hotel to reserve a room if he had to go on some special assignment. For the moment, Quatre was on the same colony as Trowa was, the L4 colony. 

Quatre was playing the piano when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Master Quatre," Rashid told him. "You just keep on playing."

Quatre laughed slightly. The Magunacs liked to hear Quatre play the piano more than anything in the world. 

"Hello, Rashid," Trowa said.

"Come in, Mr. Trowa," Rashid opened the door for him to enter.

Quatre stood up from the piano. "Hi Trowa. What can I do for you?"

"May I take your coat, sir?" Rashid asked.

"Sure, thanks," Trowa slid his coat off and handed it to Rashid. He walked to Quatre, "we need to talk. I have a problem."

"Follow me," Quatre led Trowa to a small room where he spent most of his time reading. He closed the door. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't ask if you wanted anything."

"That's alright, Quatre," Trowa said. "Catherine would be wondering where I am. I can't stay long." Trowa sat on the sofa and Quatre sat across from him.

"What's the matter, Trowa?" Quatre asked in concern.

"I got in a little argument with Catherine again," Trowa replied. 

"About what?" _like I have to ask,_ Quatre thought, _it's about me, I'm sure. Catherine's uneasy with me being friends with Trowa after what happened. If there was only something I could tell her to make her understand._

"Someone from my past came to see me today. I met her when I was ten. I never told you about the time when I was ten, was I?" Trowa leaned forward and clasped his hands as he looked at the blue carpet. "I was in a mercenary unit, working on mobile suits. I was also trained to use them. I met a girl there, Midii Une. She turned out to be a spy and she got a lot of people killed. But it wasn't her fault. She was in a tight spot. He father was sick and she had 3 younger brothers to care for. Midii didn't like the things she was doing, but she felt like she really didn't have a choice. Today she came to apologize. I thought I never see her again, but I guess anything can happen, huh?"

"So, what are you going to do?"

Trowa shrugged. "Dunno, that's why I came here." Trowa sat up, "what would you do, Quatre?"

"Me?" Quatre gasped.

"Yeah…you know how to speak to women." For a moment, Trowa almost sounded like Duo. Trowa grinned a little.

Quatre blushed and thought about the times he talked to Relena and Miss Noin and Dorothy….Dorothy. Where was she? Quatre hasn't seen or heard from her since Libra. The words he spoke to Relena and Miss Noin was able to help them, did the words to Dorothy make any difference? What about the words he told Catherine? Dorothy and Catherine had one thing in common: once they held on something, they wouldn't let go. Dorothy was attached to war and Catherine to anger. True, Cathy didn't like war, but she was very angry with Quatre after what happened. If Quatre really was Trowa's best friend, why did he get him hurt? And why did he take him away to fight again? Cathy couldn't forgive Quatre, but it didn't surprise Quatre at all. He wasn't able to forgive himself. It was so foolish for him to build that mobile suit in the first place. Now he had to live without ever seeing Dorothy again and to live with the sorrow he felt whenever Catherine was mentioned.

"Quatre, you okay?" Trowa said, poking him out of his trance.

"Huh, what did you say?" Quatre asked.

"I asked what you would do in my situation."

"I'd tell this Midii Une person how you feel before she runs away and you'll never see her again." Quatre stood up. "Just like Dorothy did."

"No word from Dorothy?"

Quatre shook his head and looked out the window. "It bothers me, Trowa. I thought what I said to her was able to change her, but I guess it's crazy for me to think you can change a person. Now Dorothy's gone and I don't know where she is, or if she even made it."

"I'm sorry, Quatre."

Quatre turned his gaze from the window and forced a smile, "hey, don't worry about it. I didn't mean to lay all that on you. You just go find Midii and tell her how you feel."

Trowa nodded. "Thanks, Quatre."

"Good luck."

Trowa smiled and left the door. Rashid gave him is coat and Trowa stepped out into the winter night. Trowa was able to find Midii's apartment easily. He paused before knocking. _What if she's not even there? What if she left again?_ He thought. He sighed and knocked on the door. _Please be there. _He heard footsteps come to the door. It opened and he saw Midii's face. "Hi," he said. "Can I come in?"

"I'm surprised to see you here," Midii said, opening the door.

"I had to see you." Trowa walked in and Midii closed it.

"Yes?"

"Midii, eight years ago, you came very close to killing me."

"And I'm very, very sorry for that!" Midii shouted.

"You weren't the only one that came close to killing me. I have a friend named Quatre. He's my best friend, actually. He almost killed me too, but I was able to forgive him. He was in a bad spot, like you were."

"Trowa, do you mean." Midii whispered.

"Yes, Midii, I forgive you." Trowa said.

Midii laughed and threw her arms around his neck, "oh, thank you! This is the best day of my life!"

Trowa's arms seemed to move by themselves. They slid around Midii's waist and pulled her closer to him. His hands explored her back and reached to her hair. Trowa never felt this way about anyone. He never thought he could. His heart started beating fast that it began to ache inside his chest. In truth, he missed Midii. He missed her so much. He never thought to lay eyes on her again, never thought to hold her in his arms like this. But none of that seemed to matter. Here she was. 

Trowa pulled back to look in her eyes. He kissed her passionately on the lips while holding her chin. He felt so complete. Then a thought entered his head. He broke the kiss a bit too soon. Midii made sound of disappointment. 

"I'm going home but I'll be back, okay?"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"No, tell me!" Midii cried.

"Okay…how would you feel if I moved in?" Trowa asked.

"What?"

"It's your call, Midii. Yes or no. I can ask my friend Quatre to help me pack and I'll be here by tomorrow afternoon."

Midii laughed, "I love it!"

Trowa stroke his hands through her hair, "I'll be back." He kissed her again and left.

When Trowa came home, he tiptoed to Catherine's door to see if she was still awake. She was sleeping soundly in her bed, at least, it appeared that way. Her back was toward him. She was awake, pondering the days events. Cathy just couldn't fall asleep.

He decided to say her name, "Cathy, you awake?"

Catherine remained silent and eventually he closed the door.

Trowa went to the phone and called Quatre. "Quatre, I talked to Midii."

"So what happened? Everything okay?"

"Okay? More than okay! Everything is perfect! In fact, I'm going to move in with her!"

"Whoa," Quatre moaned, "you can't be serious…what about your sister?"

"Catherine will manage. I'll visit her."

"But she's your sister. Won't she be a bit upset?"

"Yes. She told me to stay away from Midii, but I never expected to see her again. Now I can. I want to be with her."

"I see."

"Can you help me move out?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Quatre." And Trowa hung up.

Quatre stared at the phone before hanging up. He sighed and hung up. Trowa was able to find the girl of his dreams while the girl Quatre dreamed about was out somewhere, nowhere to be found. Quatre thought he had gotten through to Dorothy, but he thought wrong. She was gone for good. Quatre leaned back in his chair. His mind wandered to Catherine. She was another woman that had a hard time believing Quatre's words, and he was his best friend's sister. Quatre wondered how she would feel if her brother was to leave her alone. Quatre laughed at himself.

"I'm thinking about my best friend's sister," he said, "I must be tired…" he got ready for bed but couldn't sleep. Quatre kept thinking about Catherine. He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Quatre arrived early at Trowa and Catherine's place to help him move out. Catherine was still asleep. "Have you told Catherine that you were moving out?" Quatre asked, following Trowa to his room.

Trowa shook his head, "she's asleep. I don't want to bother her." He started taking clothes out of his dresser and into a suitcase. 

"She's going to be mad, you know."

"She'll understand. I think she's been having trouble sleeping lately anyway."

"You're sure this is what you want to do, Trowa?" Quatre asked, looking the room over. "I mean, your sister will be…" Quatre was unable to finish his sentence. Didn't Trowa already know how Catherine will feel?

"I'm sure, Quatre. This is what I want." Trowa raised his eyes from the suitcase. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

"Well, what else do you need packed up?" Quatre added, changing the subject.

"I have all my bathroom stuff packed in a box. You can grab that and set that at the door. Midii should be here soon."

"Okay." He left to grab the box. _Has everything done already. Why did he even ask me to help if he's already done? _Quatre thought.

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Quatre, could you get that?" Trowa called, but kept his voice low to keep from waking Catherine.

"Sure thing," Quatre went to the door. "Hi, you must be Midii. My name's Quatre Rabera Winner…I'm, Trowa's best friend."

They shook hands, "that's right." Midii smiled. "Everything about ready?"

Quatre nodded, "yeah," he gestured toward the back bedrooms. "Trowa's packing up the last of his clothes right now."

Trowa walked out of his room with his suitcase. "Hey, I thought that was you."

Midii smiled, "anything I can help you with?"

"No, all set."

Catherine's door opened. "Trowa, is there someone…what the hell?!" she stormed into the living room, "What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Trowa, you didn't tell her?" Midii asked, cocking her head.

"No, he didn't," Quatre answered for him. He folded his arms.

"Tell me what?" Catherine demanded.

"Catherine," Trowa said, "I'm moving in with Midii."

"You're what!?" she gasped, "you can't be serious."

"I am."

"Quatre, do something! You're his best friend." Catherine turned to Quatre and shook his arm, "change his mind!"

"I can't change his mind any more than you can," Quatre muttered, turning around.

Midii picked up the box containing Trowa's bathroom stuff. "We'd better go."

"Trowa, you're making the biggest mistake of your life!"

"I understand that you're upset, Cathy," Trowa said kindly, "but I just want to be with Midii. We won't be far and I'll come see you. And I'll still be in the circus. Nothing is going to change." He gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek and headed for the door, "oh, Quatre, if you find anything I missed, let me know."

"Sure thing." Quatre closed the door and turned to see Catherine with her hands on her hips.

"You're just going to let him go?" Catherine demanded, "Dammit, Quatre, I thought you were Trowa's best friend! How could you support this!?1"

"I _didn't_," Quatre said calmly. "Trust me, Catherine, I asked him if this was really want he wanted to do." Quatre folded his arms, "and I _am_ Trowa's best friend."

"Why would he want to leave?" she asked, sniffling. "Maybe it was the apartment. It was too much of a dump for him, wasn't it? Or maybe I just wasn't a good big sister to him?" Catherine plopped down on the sofa. "I pushed my own brother away from me!"

"That's not true, Catherine," Quatre said. "He just fell in love with Midii. He wants to be with her. They were apart for a very long time and he wants to see that something like that never happens again."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Catherine demanded coldly, flashing her violet eyes. "My brother fell in love and he's moving in with some girl that almost killed him and in the meantime, what am I supposed to do? Huh?"

Quatre sighed. "You should be happy for him."

"Happy?" Catherine wiped a tear away with her thumb. "Happy for Trowa?"

"Some people don't get that lucky," Quatre murmured.

Catherine covered her face with her hands, "what's supposed to happen to me now that I don't have Trowa to look after? I thought my whole purpose in life was to take care of my brother and now some girl is going to finish the job for me." Catherine's voice broke and her sobs took place of her voice. "It's not…it's n-not f-fair! It's just not…"

Quatre stood there unable to move. He didn't know rather to leave and let her have her moment alone or to stay with her. Unable to take her eyes off her, Quatre stepped back toward the door. Then he stopped. He couldn't leave her while she was crying. Last time he left a crying woman he never saw her again. If he left Catherine crying, the same thing might happen. Catherine would probably do a Dorothy Catalonia special and disappear forever. He sighed and stepped to Catherine, kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on her lap.

"Catherine," he whispered.

Catherine took a hand from her face and put it on her knee. Quatre took her hand. Catherine sniffed as her tears streamed down her face.

"Your brother still loves you and that's all I think that matters. My sisters are all on different colonies and I hardly get to see them. I sometimes forget who is who." Quatre said, "Trowa loves you and he knows that you love him. When he needs you, he'll come before you know it."

"I'm going to be so lonely without him," Catherine mumbled.

"I know," still holding her hand in his, he stood up and sat next to her. He pulled her head to his shoulder to let her head rest. He stroke a few hairs from her face. "Loneliness can sure break a person's heart." He spoke, feeling his own loneliness take over his heart.

"People don't need to be lonely," she whispered into his neck. "It's not right. People just need each other."

"Yes, I know," Quatre said, "I know how you feel."

"It's going to be so hard living in this small place without anyone to take care of. Trowa needed me," she admitted, "he needed me like I needed him. What am I supposed to do now?"

__

What am I supposed to do now? Those words echoed in Quatre's mind. _That's a good question, Cathy. I just don't know. I've been asking myself the same thing. I'm so lonely. I have 29 sisters, 40 soldiers, 4 fellow gundam pilots and still I feel so damn lonely. I wish there was a way I could take away your loneliness and mine._ Quatre sat there thinking of something to say and then, "hey, Catherine, I've got an idea." He pushed her aside and grasped her shoulders to look at her face.

"What is it?" she asked, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"What if I moved in?" he proposed.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

He nodded, "it'll only be a little while until you get over your loneliness."

"You'd leave your mansion, your condo to move in this little dump?" she asked with a short laugh. "Quatre, an aristocrat like yourself doesn't deserve to live in a place like this…in fact, no body does. I guess that's why Trowa left."

"Okay, well, you can move in with me."

"Oh, Quatre, I don't know," she moaned, "I don't want to intrude."

"I don't mind," he admitted, "I don't want you to be here all by yourself. You're welcome to stay at my place for as long as you want. There's plenty of room!"

"But what if you get called away on some report or something?" she asked

"I'll ask Rashid to take care of it for me or I can just take you with me if you'd like."

Catherine sighed.

"You don't need to decide now," Quatre said, noticing her hesitation, "I'll give you some time to think about it. It's your call." Quatre stood up. "Come by and let me know if you want to move in."

"Thank you, Quatre," Catherine whispered. "I really appreciate it." She smiled and led him to the door. She opened it, "have a good day, Quatre."

Quatre took his coat and he flashed her his famous Quatre Rabera Winner _winning_ smile, "take care."

"you too," and without thinking, Catherine pecked his cheek. She blushed. He blushed. She covered her mouth. He covered his cheek, blinked and stepped out. Catherine closed the door immediately when Quatre was out of the living room. She pressed her back against the door. "I'm falling for my brother's best friend…I cant' believe it!"

Quatre grinned as he walked down the hall, "I'm falling for my best friend's sister…I can't believe it!"

****

What will Catherine decide? Find out in part 2!!


	2. It's Your Call 2

****

It's Your Call 

Part 2

I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, shape or form.

Catherine sat in her window sill and looked outside. Was Quatre serious? He had to be joking. She couldn't just move in with Quatre. But the more she thought about it, the more she thought it was the best thing to do. She didn't want to spend one more day alone in this small drab apartment. There was an opportunity sitting right underneath her nose. She could leave her apartment and move into the biggest condo in the colony. Catherine didn't have to be alone anymore. She was more than welcome to stay at Quatre's place for as long as she wanted. But something was bothering Catherine: Why exactly did Quatre invite her? Did he think he could take Trowa's place? 

Catherine giggled, "Quatre must be crazy to think he could replace my brother." She stood up and stretched. It has been two full days since Trowa moved out. For two full days, two very, very, very long days, Catherine was alone. And it made her very sad. What was she supposed to do now that her baby brother was somewhere else? Even if he was just staying down the block, someone has taken her place. Midii Une is taking care of Trowa now. Catherine shook her head, "Midii is crazy if she thinks she could replace me." 

Catherine sniffed and ran her finger beneath her nose. She thought that some ice cream would make her feel better. She walked to her freezer, opened the door, reached for the ice cream and noticed that the ice cube tray was empty and immediately broke into tears. It seemed like Trowa was still here. He'd use the ice cube tray and forget to refill it. Catherine pulled the ice cream carton out and slammed the door. She opened the lid to see that there was just a bit left. She laughed at herself and ate the rest. She ate most of it last night. It was chocolate ripple, Trowa's favorite. Actually, they both liked it. Sometimes they would both grab a spoon and eat straight from the carton at once so they wouldn't have to use bowls.

Thinking that she had just enough of this place, she threw the carton in the trash and started for her room. She took her clothes from her dresser and put them in a suitcase. "I can't stand to be in this place one more minute! Everything here reminds me of Trowa!" After packing, she decided to take one last look at his room. Everything was bare. The only thing left in it was his bed. She looked in his closet and found his flute case.

"Why would he leave this here?" she asked herself, bending down to pick it up. "He must have forgotten it." Then she turned out of the room, through the living room and out of the apartment for good. She walked down to the apartments where he and Midii were staying. She paused before knocking on the door. "He's going to think I've gone nuts…but then again, Trowa would want his flute back." She pulled her hand up and started to knock when the door opened and Trowa stood before her. He smiled.

"Catherine!" he gasped.

"Hi, Trowa," she muttered, "you left this." She held up his flute.

"I was just on my way to get it," he said, "I can't believe I forgot it!"

"Glad I saved you a trip," she said. 

Trowa noticed the suitcase, "are you moving out too?"

She nodded.

"Oh, hi, Catherine!" Midii walked up behind Trowa. "Come in."

"No thanks, I just came to drop Trowa's flute off."

Midii placed her hands on her shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "You sure?" Midii asked.

"I'm sure."

"Where are you going, sis?" Trowa asked.

Catherine shrugged, "I'm not sure yet…" She bit her lip. "I um, must get going." Catherine gave Trowa another big-sister-kiss on Trowa's cheek and walked away.

Trowa and Midii exchanged glances and shrugged. The phone rang. "I"ll get it, sweetie," Midii said. "I bet you can't wait to play your flute again." Midii picked the phone up. "Hello? Oh, Hi Quatre, yes, he's here." She handed the phone to him. "It's Quatre…he sounds a bit upset."

Trowa sighed, _he's probably still hung up on Dorothy. Doesn't he know that she's never coming back?_ "Quatre?" he muttered as he put the phone to his ear. "What's wrong?"

"I just called to see if you've seen Catherine lately," Quatre said. "I haven't heard from her since you moved out."

"She was just here."

"Really? I've been calling her but she doesn't return my calls. I just called the apartment earlier but the line was disconnected."

"She's moved out," Trowa informed. _Why is Quatre concerned about my sister?_

"You know where she's going to go?" Quatre asked.

"No...Quatre, what's with all these questions about Catherine? Has she said something to you?"

"Nothing to worry about, Trowa," Quatre said, somewhat relieved. _She's going to move in, I know it._ "Call you later."

"Quatre, wait, don't hang up! Quatre!" 

Quatre hung up.

Trowa sighed and hung up.

"What's going on?" Midii asked.

"I'm not sure," Trowa moaned. 

"He's just a very kind person, Trowa," Midii said, placing her head on his chest. "Like you. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Everything will work out just fine, you'll see."

"I guess you're right," Trowa wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. _I've got nothing to worry about. After all, Quatre's my best friend. He wouldn't do anything injure me or Catherine._

*********************************

The doorbell at the Winner's residence rang. "I'll get it!" Quatre announced, running to the door. "You guys…just do whatever it is you're doing."

Everyone exchanged glances, "Quatre never seemed so excited to answer the door." Abdul whispered to Ahmad.

"Yeah, especially when its someone that works for us!" Ahmad whispered back.

Quatre opened the door to see Catherine standing with a suitcase in her hand. She wore a white water-proof jacket and blue jeans. The jacket was more of a fall jacket. She shivered as she held her hand around the collar. It was snowing lightly and the snowflakes stayed in Catherine's bouncy brown hair. She smiled up at him warmly and the smile melted Quatre's heart.

Quatre smiled back and blushed. He blinked. _What am I thinking…she's my best friend's sister. _"Come in, Catherine." He said after clearing his throat. He held the door for her and she stepped in.

"Is there a place where we can talk?" she asked.

"Um, sure," Quatre said, "just follow me." He led her into a quiet room. It was the same room where he and Trowa talked. "I'm glad you decided to stay. I've just started on---"

"I'm not moving in yet," Catherine interrupted.

"Huh, but you moved out, right?" Quatre asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that a suitcase in your hand?"

"I wasn't sure where to go. For some reason, I came here." Catherine said, looking at the suitcase.

"Oh," Quatre sighed, moving his eyes to the floor. He felt so embarrassed.

"Quatre?" Catherine said, taking a step forward.

"Yes?" He raised his eyes.

Catherine opened her mouth to say something. Only a few guttural sounds escaped. "I--I" she closed her eyes, "Quatre, never in a million years, never will you replace my brother."

"Catherine, I---"

"You can't replace my brother!" She cried. "You will not replace Trowa. You will never replace him, never. Never! Not ever!"

"I know that, Catherine," Quatre said with a smile. "And I'm not meaning to."

"Oh," she said, "well, good. I'm glad you agree. I uh, guess I well…"

"Yes?" he walked forward.

"If the offer still stands, then, well I--"

"Yes?" Quatre walked even closer. He took her hand. Catherine could feel her knees weakening.

Catherine looked down and then up in Quatre's teal eyes. She let out an exasperated laugh, smiled and said, "so, where's my room?"

Quatre laughed and nodded, "come with me." He led her to a beautiful large bedroom with a queen sized bed. There was a vanaity mirror and desk next to the bed and a large oak dresser painted white. There were three small shiny metallic colored pillows: Blue, green and silver. Two larger pillows, both blue. The bedspread a shiny red and the carpet was a deep blue. Quatre even had some clothes hanging in the closet and some in the dresser. There was another door that led to her own private bathroom. It was just too much to take in at once. She just moved out of a crummy little apartment to a castle. She felt so guilty about all this. Why was Quatre begin so kind to her?

"How did you get everything ready so fast?" Catherine asked, looking the room over.

Quatre shrugged, "it's a secret."

Catherine plopped her suitcase on the bed and started to unpack. She bit her lip and went to Quatre, "I really appreciate this Quatre. But, I think you're being too kind. I'm not sure if I deserve all this."

"Sure you do," Quatre said, "you're my best friend's sister. Trowa stayed with me a little while too."

"But, I've been rude to you."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want," Quatre told her. "You're probably hungry. Dinner will be ready in about a half hour."

"Thank you, Quatre." She whispered. 

"You're welcome, Catherine." He left the room to give her some time to get used to the room. 

Catherine fell on the bed. It moved. "It's a waterbed?!"

*********************************

Quatre was drinking his tea down in the dining room.

"How long is your lady friend going to stay, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked.

"As long as she wants," Quatre answered. He heard some gasps around the room. He looked up and gasped himself. Awkwardly, he stood up. "Catherine."

A servant gestured toward Catherine, "Miss Catherine, everyone."

Catherine walked into the room wearing a shiny green long glamorous gown made out of satin. Her hair had a shiny hair piece in it. "Hi," she said, "I hope I'm not overdressed for dinner."

"Of course not, my dear," Rashid said. He elbowed Quatre. "Why are you just standing there? Bring her in!"

"Oh, right," Quatre blinked and walked to Catherine, took her hand and led her to a chair. He sat her down and sat across from her. Quatre couldn't stop from blushing. The servants came in carrying dinner plates. They sat them down in front of Catherine and Quatre. It was a delicious roast beef dinner with potatoes, gravy and green beans. After the dinner, desert was served with apple pie. 

Music flared up and Quatre tapped the table. Rashid leaned over Quatre, "ask her to dance."

"But I--" Quatre gasped.

"Master Quatre," Rashid muttered in Quatre's ear, "you're not making your guest feel welcome."

Quatre sighed and stood up, "care to dance, Catherine?"

Catherine smiled, "love to." She took his hand. 

The dance started out with tight little awkward circles. Quatre's had was on the small of her back, the hand that held hers was stretched out a bit too far. Quatre's eyes darted around the room. The Magunacs watched him with that "they grow so fast" look on their faces. There was a distance between them big enough that another person could be dancing in the space. Catherine smiled and followed Quatre well. Her hand was comfortably resting on his shoulder. Eventually Quatre loosed up and started to dance around the room. He brought his hand in closer and almost held it close to his chest. Quatre tightened his hold on Catherine's waist and stepped in closer to her. He moved his eyes to hers and once their eyes locked, they couldn't move away. Quatre rubbed her back gently. Quatre was never able to dance like this, in fact, he never danced before. Although there were many parties in the Magunac Core and people danced, Quatre just sat on the outside and watched. He never would have danced with Catherine unless Rashid told him. Quatre could smell Catherine's hair and the smell of her neck. The perfume was nothing like Quatre had ever smelt before. They moved in closer, closer, closer, to when the front of their body touched, their lips almost touched. Quatre wanted to touch her lips and then…the song was over. Quatre closed his eyes, still standing in the dance pose. He stepped back and smiled at Catherine.

"Thank you," he said.

"It's getting late," Catherine murmured."

"Yes, it is," Quatre agreed.

"Goodnight, Quatre," Catherine whispered.

"Goodnight, Catherine," Quatre whispered back.

Catherine turned and left the room. Quatre turned to his seat and saw all the expressions on the Magunac's faces. "Hey, cut it out!"

**********************************

In the middle of the night, Quatre found sleep difficult. He got out of his bed while rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He started for the kitchen to get himself a glass of milk. Something told him to walk by Catherine's room. He saw a glow coming from the room. _Why is she awake?_ Quatre knocked on the door. "Catherine?" He opened the door a little and saw Catherine sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window.

"Couldn't sleep?" Quatre asked, walking in. "Is there something wrong the waterbed?"

"No," she replied.

"Are you alright?" Quatre walked around to see her tearstained cheeks.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, wiping away a few tears.

"No you're not," Quatre said, "what's wrong?"

"I guess," she said, "I guess it's just going to take a little getting used to. Don't worry about it."

"Catherine, you look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't."

Quatre knelt down in front of her, "whatever it was that bothered you won't bother you here. You're not alone anymore, Catherine."

Catherine sighed.

"What did Trowa do to help you sleep?"

"I didn't tell him I had trouble sleeping."

"He knew though," Quatre murmured.

"How?"

"I don't know," Quatre shrugged, "he must have noticed how sleepy you looked." Quatre stood up, "wait here. I know something that will help."

Catherine turned to watch him walk out of her bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of warm milk and his violin. "What's this?" she demanded.

"Get underneath the covers," he said.

She sighed and did it. 

Quatre handed her the glass, "here, warm milk always helps me sleep."

"I've already tried that," Catherine groaned, "it doesn't work."

Quatre tilted his head, "please, just drink it."

She took the glass and drank the milk in large swallows. After she finished, she placed the glass on the night stand. "What's with the violin?"

"Just lay down and relax," Quatre told her, pushing her down into the bed and pulling the covers over her. "I'm going to play a song to help you sleep."

"A song?"

"It helps, now close your eyes." He took his violin and bow out of the case and placed the end of his violin in the crook of his neck. He tilted his head into it and brought the bow to the strings. The song was very soft and flowing. It could put any insomniac to sleep. Quatre kept playing the song. He closed his eyes, losing himself in his own song he created. His fingers moved elegantly on the strings switching from chord to chord. The bow came across the strings effortlessly. He walked around the room while playing the song.

Catherine closed her eyes and turned over while hugging her pillow. The song was putting her to sleep like a mother's lullaby. 

Quatre played a bit longer, to be sure that Catherine was asleep. He almost made himself fall asleep. He pulled the violin down and looked at Catherine for the longest time. He stepped to her bed and laid the violin down on the floor. Silently, he sat on the edge and reached his fingers to her hair and brushed it away from her face. Catherine stirred and turned to him.

"I thought you were asleep," Quatre murmured, a bit guilty he woke her up.

"The song was so beautiful," Catherine said, "I didn't want to fall asleep until it was over. Thank you for playing it for me."

"I'm glad you liked it," he put his violin back in the case and started for the door.

"Quatre?" Catherie called after him, sitting up and holding the covers close to her chest.

"Yes?" he turned around.

"That song you played," she began, "it's just so lovely. Can you play for it for me every night before I got to sleep?"

Quatre smiled and came to her bedside, "of course I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she closed her eyes, waiting for a kiss, but he left. Catherine laid back down, a bit disappointed. 

__

What's going on with me? Quatre wondered, _Could I be falling in love with Catherine? And if I am, could I be falling out of love with Dorothy? _Quatre wandered off to his room. 

"Master Quatre," Rashid said, walking to him.

"Rashid, why are you up?" Quatre asked. "Can't anyone sleep in this place?" He laughed a little bit.

"Forgive me, Master Quatre, but this letter is for you." He handed him a white envelope with Quatre's full name on it. "I found it in the entry way to the front door. I thought I should get it to you before anyone else finds it."

__

Who could this be from? Quatre looked it over, there was no return address. "Thank you, Rashid. Now goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Master Quatre. Sleep well."

Quatre walked in and sat at on his bed. He tore the envelope open and pulled the letter out. As soon as he saw the handwriting, a cold chill came over him.

__

Dear Quatre,

I know it has been quite some time. A little more than a year. I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you. I just needed some time to think, to be on my own. Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine. I only wanted to let you know that I'm alive and well. Please, please don't be looking for me, Quatre, because you won't find me. It will only cause you more pain. Since what happened in our duel on the Battleship Libra, I don't think I can be near anyone. Especially you. It's best for the both of us to be alone. I hope you will understand. You do understand, do you? Of course you do, Quatre, you're kind. Now please, live your life the way you want to. Don't look for me, you will only come to a dead end. We just can't be together. I can't be with anyone right now after the foolish things I've done. I don't deserve you, but I know that there's someone out there that does. Take care of yourself and please, just don't look for me. It's better that you don't' know where I am. It's better that no one knows. You're the only one I am willing to write to right now. I can't write to Miss Relena or Miss Noin, they'll track me down right away, but you won't. You're happier where you are now, without me.

Take care,

Dorothy Catalonia.

Quatre dropped the letter as soon as he read the name. He knew it was from her the moment he read the fist line. But seeing her name, her signature at the bottom made it clear. This letter was from her. She's alive. Quatre smiled. _She's alive, she's alive! I have to find her!_ Then he realized what Dorothy said in the letter. She doesn't want to be found. She must have some things to work out. Quatre was able to accept it. He wasn't so upset about it anymore, he was just happy knowing that she was alive. But the problem was, if she was out of his life for good, was Catherine going to be there to stay?

To Be Continued…


	3. It's Your Call 3

****

It's Your Call Part 3

I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, shape or form. 

Catherine stayed at Quatre's house for three more weeks. Every night he played the same song on his violin for her and after the song he would smooth the hair around her face. Quatre wanted to kiss her after the song but he didn't know if he should or not. In truth, Quatre was falling in love with Catherine Bloom more and more each day and falling more out of love with Dorothy Catalonia. Catherine was where Quatre could find her. She was staying underneath his own roof. Quatre couldn't help his feelings for Catherine. And he couldn't understand why he was falling in love with is Catherine, of all the women in the world, why Trowa's, Quatre's best friend's sister? 

Trowa never knew that Catherine was staying at his best friend's place until he came to his house one day to borrow a few tools.

"I'll get it," Quatre announced and then opened the door. His eyes widened, "T-Trowa, what are you doing here?"

Trowa couldn't believe what Quatre just said. _I'm his best friend, isn't that reason enough?_ Trowa thought, "Hi Quatre, I need to borrow some…" he saw Catherine walk up.

"Quatre, could you help me with…Trowa!" Catherine gasped.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?" Trowa asked, walking into the house.

"Well, Quatre invited me to stay here for a while," she replied.

"What?" Trowa gasped. He spun around, "would you please explain what's going on here?"

"She was very upset when you left to live with Midii," Quatre said, "that I decided to let her move in with me."

"Quatre, you're my best friend! How dare you!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Quatre demanded, "Just leave her there alone!?"

"Come on now, don't fight," Catherine ordered, stepping in between them. 

"Catherine," Trowa grunted, "please tell me you're not sleeping with this jerk!"

"Hey, you're being irrational, Trowa!" Catherine snapped. "I thought you two were best friends! I was very upset when you left the apartment Trowa. I didn't want to stay there all by myself. Quatre offered to move in there for a while until I got better, but no one really deserves to live in that place, so he let me stay here."

"I don't believe this," Trowa mumbled. "You mean to tell me, for three whole weeks, you've been staying here, with my best friend?!" Trowa shook his head and put his hand to his forehead. He pulled it down and furrowed his eyebrows "wait, that day when you brought my flute back to my new apartment, you had suitcases with you. You didn't tell me where you were going. That day, Cathy, you were moving in with my best friend, weren't you?"

"Well, I---" she sighed.

"Go ahead, Catherine," Quatre urged.

"Yes. That's when I moved in with Quatre."

Trowa's hand clenched into a fist, "but why…of all the places to go, why here?"

Catherine sighed, "because, Trowa, this place is beautiful. It has everything anyone could ever want. It's way better than staying at that small apartment. I wasn't crazy enough to pass this up."

"You don't belong here," Trowa said flatly, "I didn't belong in Quatre's mansion when I met him in the first place. It's just not the way I want to live."

"Listen to me Trowa," Catherine said, "I like this place. I didn't like that small apartment and I know you didn't either. I feel like a princess here and Quatre said I'm welcome to stay here as long as I want."

"I'm sorry, Trowa," Quatre apologized, "I think I should have told you."

"Yes, Quatre, I think you should have too!" Trowa heard enough of Quatre's mouth and slammed his fist in it. 

Quatre fell back and grabbed his jaw. He looked at Trowa with that "I can't believe you just did that," look. Quatre wanted to punch Trowa back but then they'd just get in a big fight and he didn't want to do that in front of Catherine. He sat there on the floor in more surprise than in pain. 

"Quatre, are you okay?" Catherine knelt down at him and took his arm. She helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quatre walked up to Trowa, "Trowa, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

"That might be best," Trowa said and he let himself out the door.

Quatre stood there for a few moments in silence. He clenched his hand in a fist, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Catherine," Quatre rubbed his jaw and mouth.

"I'm sorry that you got hit, Quatre," Catherine said. "You know Trowa really didn't mean that."

Quatre turned around. "I made a big mess, didn't I?"

"Oh no, of course not," she put her hands on his chest. "What you did was very sweet, Quatre. I don't regret coming here."

"I'm glad that you're feeling better," he put his hands over hers and then they migrated up her arms, to her shoulders and on her back. They stood there staring into each other's eyes. They smiled at each other and then they moved into kiss just as Rashid walked in.

"Master Quatre…" he saw them together and gasped, "Oh, sorry to interrupt," he turned and hid his eyes.

Quatre stepped back, "what is it, Rashid?"

"I just came to tell you that lunch was ready," Rashid said, still covering his eyes.

"That sounds great," Catherine said. 

Catherine and Quatre walked by the embarrassed Rashid. Quatre elbowed him. "Great timing, Rashid…" Quatre said playfully.

*******************************

Trowa entered his new apartment and slammed the door. He fell upon the couch and put his hand on his face. "The nerve…"

Midii heard him come in, "hi, did you get the tools from Quatre?"

"No," he snapped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Catherine was there."

"She was there?"

"Yeah," Trowa moaned, "she moved in with Quatre."

"She what? Why?"

Trowa sat up, "Catherine was lonely when I moved out so Quatre offered to let her stay at his place until she got over her loneliness."

"You're very upset, aren't you?" Midii sat next to him. "Honey, if you ask me, I think it was sweet for Quatre to ask Catherine to stay."

Trowa forced a smile, "yeah…I forgot how kind he could be. But still, they kept this from me. Quatre could at least told me he asked Catherine to stay, then I would know where she was staying for the last 3 weeks."

"Maybe Quatre didn't expect her to stay so long."

"Yeah, maybe," Trowa sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Midii."

"Don't worry about it," she cuddled up close to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You have more things to worry about."

Trowa's eyes widened, _please tell me she's not pregnant…we were using protection! _"What-what do you mean?"

"We still need those tools to fix the bathroom sink."

Trowa sighed, "oh, good."

"You thought I was going to say I was pregnant, weren't you?" she teased, "don't worry, babe, I'm not."

***********************************************

A few days later, Quatre decided to tell Catherine how he felt about her. He went up to her room, "Catherine?" he knocked on the door. No answer. Not even a sound. He knocked on the door again while opening the door. "Catherine, are you in here?"

He walked inside, "maybe she went shopping or something. I'll ask anyone if they seen her." He turned to leave the room but then he saw something out the corner of his eye. He saw a piece of paper on Catherine's dresser and he picked it up. It was in Catherine's handwriting. Quatre gasped when he recognized it.

__

Quatre,

The time has come for me to leave here. I'm completely over my loneliness and I accept Midii and Trowa's relationship. Thank you for letting me stay. It was very sweet and kind of you. I have stayed here far too long and it's time for me to go. So you will know where I am, I'll be on Earth. Please tell Trowa good-bye for me. 

Thanks for everything,

Catherine Bloom

Quatre's hand shook as he held the note. He couldn't believe it. Today, today he was going to tell Catherine he loved her. He was going to tell her how much she meant to him. He was going to kiss her and hold her and maybe make love to her, but now she was gone. It was too late. Quatre scrunched the note in his hand as tears filled his eyes.

"She didn't even tell me she was leaving," Quatre sniffed, "if she really wanted to leave, I would have taken her to Earth myself." Quatre turned to leave and ran down the halls. He bumped into a few of his Magunacs.

"Master Quatre, are you alright?" Rashid asked.

"You look upset," Abdul said.

"I have to go," Quatre ran past them and out the door.

**************************

"I'm sorry, Trowa," Midii said, watching him work on the bathroom sink.

"What for?" he muttered, concentrating.

"You left your apartment because it was falling apart and you move in here thinking it's better but mine is just as bad, isn't it?"

Trowa laughed, "sweetie, that's why they're called apartments."

Midii smiled. _I can't believe he just told a joke, _"You're not mad?"

"Of course not," he sat up from the sink, "and that's not why I moved in here. I moved in here because I wanted to be with you. I don't care about the apartment. Besides, I like working on things. It makes me feel useful."

"Good, because the kitchen sink isn't working well either." 

"You're kidding," he muttered.

Midii tilted her head, "Gotcha."

"That's not funny," he grinned and pecked her lips.

The doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it," Midii said. She went to the door and opened it to see Quatre, "Hi Quatre, what a surprise." 

"Thanks," he walked in, his eyes on the floor.

When Trowa heard Midii say who he thought was his best friend, he came out of the bathroom and in the room. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. Then he noticed the solemn look on Quatre's face. "What is it?"

Quatre raised his light green-blue eyes to meet Trowa's dark emerald ones. Quatre's eyes were filled with tears and they were falling down his cheeks like a forever flowing river. Trowa stood still. The last time Trowa saw Quatre cry was when Quatre found him after thinking he was dead. Both those tears were different, Quatre was happy to see him. They were tears of happiness. The tears that fell from Quatre's eyes now were of sadness and sorrow.

"Quatre, what's the matter?"

Quatre's chest heaved and he walked into Quatre's arms. Trowa stepped back in surprise. He looked at Midii who covered her mouth in concern. She shed a few tears of her own.

"Something's wrong," she mumbled, "something's wrong…"

Trowa rubbed Quatre's back and wished he'd never got angry at him. Best friends aren't supposed to hurt each other like that. They were supposed to be there for each other and care for one another. 

"She's gone, Trowa…" Quatre sobbed.

"Who?" Trowa asked.

"Catherine, she, she left." He stepped back and wiped his eyes and reached in his back pocket to pull out the note she left him, "I found this in her room. Catherine wanted to tell you goodbye for her."

"What?" Trowa read the note over, "I don't believe this…she went back to Earth and she didn't even want to say goodbye to me in person?"

  
"She said nothing about wanting to go back to Earth," Quatre admitted. 

"We have to stop her," Trowa said.

"She's probably half way to Earth by now," Quatre groaned. "It's too late, Trowa. She's gone, just like Dorothy."

"You're still thinking about Dorothy?"

"I got a letter from her. She just wanted to let me know she was alive but she didn't want me to find her." Quatre said, "but it didn't really bother me because I started having feelings for Catherine. Today I was going to tell her how I felt, but, it's too late now."

"You should at least try, Quatre," Midii said. "I thought I'd never find Trowa but I kept trying. Now I've finally found him. You have to go after Catherine, Quatre and tell her. It might not be too late."

"She's right, Quatre," Trowa agreed. 

"You don't even want me near your sister," Quatre said.

"Hey, I wanted you two to try to get along and now you're in love with her!" Trowa told him, "I'm not mad about that, Quatre."

"You're not?"

"No, what made me mad was that you kept the truth from me. If you told me that you let Catherine stay I'd understand."

"I'm sorry, Trowa."

"We don't have time for that right now, Quatre," Trowa said, putting his hand on Quatre's shoulder, "we have a shuttle to catch!"

"Good luck!" Midii opened the door and tossed Trowa his coat.

"Yeah, let's go." Quatre passed Trowa and walked out the door, with Trowa at his side. Quatre let Dorothy get away, but he'd be damned if he ever let Catherine get away without him telling her how he felt. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

*********************************

"Last call for Shuttle number 44321," the travel agent announced in the microphone, "everyone leaving for Earth please come forward."

Catherine sighed and stood up. Part of her wanted to stay and part of her wanted to go. Something told her she was leaving too soon and another part told her she was leaving too late. Catherine gave the agent her ticket and he smiled and gave her the boarding pass.

"Have a nice flight," he said.

"Thank you." Catherine walked into the shuttle and sat in her seat and looked out the window, "goodbye, Quatre…I-I love you…" She then turned to the empty seat next to her and put her hand on the chair. She missed Quatre already and the shuttle hasn't even taken off yet. The only way she'd leave if Quatre was sitting right next to her. The shuttle was about to leave.

"Now everyone, please sit down and relax," the captain said over the intercom. 

Catherine jumped up, "wait….I don't want to leave!" she got out of her aisle and grabbed her bag. 

"Miss, please, go back to your seat." The flight attendant said.

"I can't go!"

"Is this your first time on a shuttle? I assure you have nothing to worry about."

"Trust me, I'm not having first time flight jitters, now move!" Catherine snapped.

"Ma'am…"

"I'm warning you…I-I, I'm a professional knife thrower, now step aside!"

The flight attendant gasped and turned to the side to let her pass.

"Thank you!" Catherine shouted over her shoulder. She got out of the shuttle and back into the lobby. She walked down the hall to find the quickest way out.

"Here we go, this might be the one!" Trowa shouted, running with Quatre.

"I'm sorry, the shuttle is about to leave," the agent stepped in front of the gate and held out his hand in a "stop" position.

"But the woman I love is on that shuttle!" Quatre shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"I can't let you go on without a boarding pass," he said. The agent was new.

"Is there a problem here?" a woman agent asked, one more experienced..

"This man here wants on the plane but he doesn't have a pass."

"You idiot, don't you know who he is?" the female agent demanded.

"Huh?"

"He's Mr. Winner's only son!"

"Really? You mean, he's the pacifist leader's…oh my…"

"Yes, really!" Trowa said, "he's my best friend."

"You have to let me get on. I'm Quatre Rabera Winner!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Winner," the first attendant rambled, "please, oh, I'm so sorry, please come on in."

Quatre ran in the shuttle calling Catherine's name. "I'm looking for a girl with brown hair. She's kind of tall, has anyone seen her?"

"Does she happen to be a knife thrower?" the flight attendant asked, still a bit shocked.

"Yes, yes she is."

The flight attendant pointed out the gate, "she was very determined to get off."

Quatre ran back out, "she's not on the shuttle, Trowa!" 

"Have you seen her walk out?" Trowa asked the male agent.

"What?"

"Ask the other one," Quatre said dryly.

"Um, ma'am," Trowa called after the female agent, "we're looking for a woman with brown hair." He went on giving Catherine's appearance.

"I think she went down that way." The agent said with a smile. "Here, you can call her with this microphone. It's easier."

Trowa walked to the microphone and held it, "come on Quatre, I think you should do this."

Quatre nodded and took the microphone; he took a deep breath and yelled into the microphone, "Catherine, where are you?!!!!!"

Trowa grabbed his ears, "_I _could have said that…."

The woman agent wiggled her finger in her ear, "men…" she sighed.

"Catherine, it's me, Quatre, please don't go to Earth. I love you! Catherine, where are you? Please come back to me…Catherine? If you really want to go to Earth, then please don't go without saying goodbye first. You mean everything to me. I'll never be able to live with myself if you leave. Catherine, where are you?"

The woman agent smiled and wiped a tear, "oh that's so sweet."

"I'm right here, Quatre," Catherine said, walking around the corner, "You know…I had a feeling you two would come after me."

"Catherine!" Quatre shouted to the microphone, forgetting he was still holding it. He dropped it and ran to Catherine with open arms. Catherine ran to him and jumped in his arms. He spun around, holding her tight as her arms were around his neck. He lifted her up and sat her back down. His arms still around her, he kissed her deeply. People in the lobby cheered for them. "Catherine, if you really want to go to Earth, I won't stop you. It's your call. Just let me tell you how I feel about you first? Okay? I love you and you mean everything to me. I love you, Catherine. I love you with all my heart."

"Quatre, I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here with you." Her arms were hooked around his neck, "I'll only go if you're sitting in the seat next to me."

"You mean…"

"I love you too, Quatre. I can't even go to sleep without you playing the same song for me. I'd have to get a recording of it if I was to be without you." She kissed Quatre back while running her fingers in his soft blond hair. 

The woman attendant began bawling over the romantic sap. Trowa looked at her couple times and then away. He couldn't help but pat her back.

"It's just so sweet!" she sobbed, wiping her eyes, "I love watching families get back together and couples kiss each other...it's beautiful, it's just…so…!" she turned and cried into Trowa's chest. Trowa gasped and rubbed her head and back.

"Yes…it's very sweet," he mumbled, glancing at Quatre and Catherine. People were watching Trowa comfort the attendant. He stepped back and set her down in a chair. "I should get going now…"  
Trowa walked past Quatre and Catherine, "everyone is staring at you!" he whispered, "please, let's go!"

Quatre and Catherine blushed. "Let's go get your bags…" Quatre said, putting his arm around her.

**************************************

****

****~~Just for the record, the limey part starts here. I wasn't planning on writing this until Midii Une said something about the waterbed, so this is for her. Come on, Midii Une, that's what you said in your review! I know what you were thinking. This is probably like my 5th lime. If you don't want to read it, turn back now. Tell me if you think it's nasty or if it made you cry.~~****

Quatre played the same song for Catherine again. He wore a pair of silky blue-striped pajamas. Catherine laid in the bed instead of wearing her usual lavender night gown, she wore nothing but Quatre didn't know that. He also didn't know that Catherine was still awake. He played the song twice for her and when the song was over, he sat his violin down he leaned over to smooth her hair like he always did. After smoothing her hair, he leaned closer to kiss her cheek. Immediately after feeling his lips on her cheek, Catherine turned so their mouths touched. Quatre's eyes widened but he relaxed in the kiss. Catherine reached her had to the back of Quatre's neck and down his back. With her other hand, she took his and put it on her body. Quatre could feel her bare skin beneath the sheets and covers. The waterbed shifted as Quatre sat on the edge still kissing Catherine. They pulled apart breathless. 

Catherine sat up with her hand still on Quatre's. He pulled his hand away and the sheet fell from her body. Quatre removed his clothes and threw them at the floor. Catherine smiled and reached hand to Quatre. He took her hand, kissed it and got underneath the covers. The waterbed moved and Catherine made room for him. Still holding her hand, Quatre laid next to Catherine rested his arm above her head. Catherine rubbed her hand all over Quatre's chest and came up on him. Quatre held his arms on her back. He felt the heat from her body come to his. Her breasts rubbed against his chest.

"Are you sure about this?" Quatre asked.

"Don't worry," she said, "I got protection." Catherine reached her hand into the pillow case and reached out a condom. Midii gave a few to Catherine after Catherine told her about how much she loved Quatre..

"Okay, but what about the bed…" Quatre mumbled, "if we're not careful, the bed might overflow or something."

"Then we'll just have to be careful, won't we?" Catherine winked and kissed his forehead, temples, cheeks, his chin and mouth. Her lips trailed down to his neck and to his collar bone. She ran her finger across his chest and cupped his face. Quatre reached his hands to his arms and turned around so they were laying back on their sides. Quatre's left hand was on Catherine's shoulder and his right was on the other side of her planted into the sheet. Catherine put her hand on his chin and brought it down to her face. They stared deep into each other's eyes and kiss each other deeply. Quatre laid gently atop Catherine while showering her with kisses. He outlined her face and neck and shoulders with his chin. Catherine reached her hands to Quatre's back and ran her toes on the back of his leg.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Quatre asked Catherine, almost out of breath, "you have the most beautiful violet eyes and brown hair I've ever seen. You have the sweetest lips and the most delicate chin." Quatre's face was inches from hers, "Your smile completes my day…you make me feel like the luckiest man alive."

Catherine's chest heaved as she took Quatre's words to heart, "oh, Quatre…" she whispered, "I love you." She pulled his neck closer to her to thank him with a kiss. 

Quatre moaned her name and his eyes squinted, tears forming. Delicately and softly, Catherine ran her fingers up and down his back, like his back was smooth as silk. She felt the acute pain but didn't flinch or scratch Quatre's back. It was soft and gentle. Quatre was a gentle and sweet lover in bed. Some men are hard and intense lovers and some women might want their men that way but not Catherine. Quatre was very careful not to hurt Catherine. Catherine smiled up at Quatre until it was done.

Quatre was breathing like he ran a thousand miles. He nearly collapsed upon Catherine, but not because he was physically worn out, but mostly emotionally. The feelings he had for Catherine just couldn't be described in words, or any way of making love. But Catherine knew, she knew. Catherine pushed Quatre lightly down on the side and leaned into him. She propped her head up with her hand and put her other hand on his chest. 

"Quatre Rabera Winner…you were incredible," she whispered.

Quatre blinked, "I was?"

Catherine laughed and kissed him. "Yes." Then she laid he head down on his chest. They grasped hands.

"So were you, Catherine Bloom. Most incredible."

Quatre laid his head on top of Catherine's. He whispered "I love you" to her just before she fell asleep and eventually he fell asleep too, holding her close all though the night.

****

The End--Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
